The Darkest Hours
by Heartbeats In Sync
Summary: AU. The darkness calls them both together, when in reality they couldn't be farther apart. *Rated M for abuse and sexual themes, VioletxTate very little VioletxGabriel*
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

His hands wound tightly around her naked waist as he nuzzled her closer to his torso in the dimly lit room of his home, the silken blood red sheets tangled around there intertwined bodies as he traced patterns along the flesh of her wrists, the slick touch made her shiver in pleasure. His deep brown gaze bore into her hazel eyes longingly.

"Violet." He whispered, trailing his lips over the shell of her ear. Her whimpers were like music to his ears.

"Tate..." she moaned out quietly, working her hands against his flesh. The skin erupting in goosebumps as he kissed her collarbone.

"Leave him Violet. Let me make you feel like he hasn't. Let me show you how worthy you are."

"I'm married Tate." she whispered, her eyes clouding over with tears. "I can't be with you, not in the way we want."

"Violet..." Tate trailed off, his shaggy blonde hair falling into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry Tate. I need to leave. Gabriel will be home soon, if I'm not there, we both know what will happen." her skin crawled with a sickening twitch as she redressed herself, Tate rose slightly, the sheets covering his lower half as he appeared behind her, planting a kiss on her shoulder. Her lips brushed against his.

"I'm sorry Tate." Violet muttered as a tear dripped down her porcelain skin. Then she was gone, out into the cold February night.

The smell of Vanilla and cigarettes was all that was left of her.

For now.

_I love you _

**Yes, it's me again with a new story! This is the prologue of The Darkest Hours**

**Please let me know if I should continue!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE**

_7 months earlier_

The July heat was stifling against Violet's back, her long dirty blonde hair sticking to the nape of her neck as the already blackened sky seemed to dim a shade darker. Her lacy black dress hung to her petite figure any woman would deem alluring. Her perky breast firm and lifted while her stomach was flat and toned. Her hips rounded slightly along with her backside. Her eyes were a deep hazel while her skin was pale as snow, her lovely bee-stung lips were wrapped around a cigarette as she puffed out the gray smoke against the hot night's air. Each cloud disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Behind her, the laughter of business men vibrated her ear drums as she crushed the over done tobacco stick onto the swirled metal railing, dropping the butt along the asphalt below her. She sighed resting her hand against her plain face before twisting a jaded grin on her features. Hoping it looked as natural as possible before she stepped back into the chaos of being another wife on the arm of a wealthy man such as Gabriel Ramos.

Gabriel Ramos was a man of high status in the large area of Boston. He had wanted Violet since she was a freshmen and he was a senior at Lakeside High school. She was the new student, the loner who hated everything about the world, dressed to cover up her figure instead of parading around in sleazy get-ups to get boys for an hour or two. Gabriel liked that. He liked her.

It was almost to easy to get her to fall for him. The student body knew she was a goner right when he laid his deep eyes on her hazel.

Violet Harmon was Gabriel Ramos's property for the rest of his year, until he felt like he wasted enough time to actually dump her and leave her heartbroken like the other girls he dated throughout his years at Lakeside Surprisingly, that day never came, and Violet was still on his arm. Gabriel had a more sinister reason as to why he didn't dump the Harmon girl and that reason was simple.

She was weak, and he used it to his advantage. Without him, she would be nothing. Her parents disowned her after the marriage a little over two years ago. She had lost all contact, not that Gabe would give it to her. So, he was her rock. Her everything. Anything he wanted, she did.

She was the obedient submissive girl.

He was the dominant Master who controlled her. That's all he could ever want.

**XxXx**

Violet slipped through the doors leading back into the social gathering for Boston's highest form of businessmen, barely catching her footing as a burly man blocked her from passing through the door. The stench of alcohol consuming him as he stumbled off to the bar, leaving her to breathe again.

Her eyes swarmed the crowd as she was trying to locate her husband hurriedly. Checking corner to corner, every which way her eyes would go and her vision would allow her to see, it was no use. He was probably looking for her as well, she just wanted to find him before he found her. Maybe he would go easier tonight.

The young woman fiddled nervously as she cautiously walked towards the bar and ordered a gin on the rocks, downing the burning liquid as soon as the glass hit the wooden table. Her head craning over through out the room as she walked. Violet felt her body crash into something solid, the blood drained from her face, her legs became wobbly as she looked up waiting for the person to yell at her for not watching where she was going. The harsh words never came.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry miss, I didn't see you there. Are you alright?" Violet stood there dumbfounded with her mouth slightly agape as she tried to register his words.

"I-um, my mistake. I should of watched where I was going. It was my fault. Not yours." his eyes bore into her hidden face as he boldly placed two fingers against her chin, catching her eyes with his own.

Violet's heart stopped. This man was beautiful. His eyes so deep they would shame the night sky as his hair was a pale blonde, bringing out the sharp smooth angles of his skin. Perfection if there ever was a true definition to the word. Someone cleared there throat behind them.

"Ah, Tate Langdon. I see you met my wife, Violet." her eyes closed sardonically as she ripped away from the man and drifted to Gabriel's side. Tate blushed heavily as he realized he was ogling his almost bosses wife.

"Mr. Ramos." They shook hands. "I had no idea this lovely woman was your bride. She accidentally bumped into me, it was clearly my fault."

_Fuck._ Violet thought as Gabe caught her eye with a menacing look Tate seemed to miss.

"Oh no, My Violet is a klutzy little thing indeed. She can't walk and chew gum at the same time, isn't that right my dear?" Violet blushed crimson and laughed lightly.

"Yes. Mr. Langdon, again, I am truly sorry." His deep eyes looked in confusion as Gabe circled his hand around her waist a bit too protectively.

"Apology accepted Mrs. Ramos " his voice held a tone of sincerity as he turned towards Gabriel and shook his hand. "I look forward to speaking with you and working along side you in the office. I must say I am honored to be a new member of your company. Thank you, sir." Gabe smirked.

"Not a problem Tate my boy. You have potential. I am certain this is for the best. I will call you with the details later in the week."

"I look forward to it." Tate's smile sank into his cheeks as his dimples appeared, Violet couldn't help but smile back as he shook her hand. "Lovely to meet you Violet." he whispered so only she could hear as he realized Gabe went off to speak with the other guests.

Then Tate vanished for the evening. Like a ghost it seemed. Soon it was midnight, Gabe slipped by her side as he pulled her harshly towards the parking lot, his nails digging into the skin of her wrist, making her gasp in pain.

"You're in for it when we get home. You foolish girl! I promise you, you'll learn to walk on your own two feet by the time I am done with you!" he seethed hotly in her ear as he shoved her into the car.

Violet let out the breath she was holding and grimaced as her husbands door slammed shut.

_So much for going easy on me._

**Chapter two is done! I know I made Violet weak, but that's just because Gabe is around. I take it you all know what happens between the two. I have plenty up my sleeve for this story so please R&R for the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
